Our
by Prince Yuta
Summary: Pertemuan Ten dengan seorang bocah 5 tahun bernama Ea itu menarik perhatiannya. Sedangkan Johnny sempat mengatakan padanya jika ia menginginkan seorang anak. Tapi bukan anak adopsi, melainkan anak biologis yang bahkan mustahil untuk Ten dapatkan. /NCT/JOHNTEN/JAEYONG/
1. Chapter 1

Jalan hidup yang dilalui keduanya tak jauh berbeda dengan jalan hidup para pasangan diluar sana yang sudah menyandang status sebagai suami istri. Terikat dalam satu janji suci, satu ikatan abadi dan penuh arti. Johnny Seo, seorang CEO di Seo Corp yang berpusat di Kota Seoul dengan status perusahaan besar yang selalu menuai kesuksesan besar dalam setiap investasi ataupun pemasaran hingga menembus pasar luar negeri. Seorang keturunan Amerika-Korea dengan tubuh tinggi dan dada bidang yang selalu di idamkan setiap gadis di luar sana. Manik cokelat yang menarik perhatian dengan wajah yang tak bisa diacuhkan begitu saja.

Lalu Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil, bermanik hitam dengan senyuman manisnya yang selalu memikat setiap orang termasuk Johnny sendiri. Seorang berdarah Thailand yang telah menetap selama 5 tahun lamanya untuk menjadi seorang model brand pakaian ternama sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kariernya demi Johnny dan juga kehidupan barunya.

Suara tarikan nafas yang dalam itu mendominasi kamar luas yang hening itu. Tangan panjangnya terulur ke samping tubuhnya, meraba-raba tempat tidur berlapis sprai sambil melenguh pelan. Manik cokelat yang sempat tertutup itu akhirnya terbuka perlahan, menyipit untuk menyesuaikan dengan pantulan cahaya dari jendela yang terbuka.

"Ten?"

Suara serak khas orang yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya itu terdengar saat Johnny baru saja membuka suara. Tubuhnya mengubah posisi dari menyamping menjadi terlentang, menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamar serba putih itu sambil menggumam tak jelas. Aroma masakan yang mulai tercium ke dalam kamar pribadi keduanya itu mengalihkan perhatian Johnny, manik cokelatnya menelusur keluar kamar. Telinganya menangkap suara dentingan yang terdengar samar dari luar, yang jelas Johnny tahu darimana asalnya dan juga siapa yang membuat suara semacam itu dipagi hari.

Akhirnya Johnny tak ambil pusing, dengan sekuat tenaganya yang masih dalam kondisi kurang sadar ia menginjakan kakinya ke lantai keramik yang dingin. Melangkah gontai ke arah pintu, menuruni anak tangga lalu ke tempat tujuan awalnya di pagi hari. Dari luar dapur manik cokelatnya bisa menangkap punggung sempit milik Ten yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarga kecilnya ini. Aroma masakan yang menyapa indera penciuman disertai suara paduan alat memasak yang berdenting benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi di dalam kamar yang sepi.

Senyuman simpulnya tercetak jelas, helaian rambut yang menutupi separuh akses pandangnya itu di sampirkan ke atas. Melangkah satu persatu untuk menghapus jarak antara Johnny dan juga Ten sampai pada akhirnya dagu runcing itu mendarat di bahu sempit milik Ten. Membuat sang pemilik tersentak pelan hingga hampir menjatuhkan spatula dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Hei.. kau mengagetkanku John."

Namun hanya ada di gumaman pelan yang menjawab ucapannya. Kedua tangan panjang itu telah melingkar sepenuhnya pada pinggang rampingnya. Kepalanya langsung tertunduk di perpotongan leher Ten, menambah kesan geli yang ditimbulkan akibat dari perbuatan suaminya itu.

"John, ini geli. Menyingkirlah dari sana, sebentar lagi masakanku selesai."

"Kalau begitu beri suamimu ini morning kiss dulu."

"Tidak sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak lihat ya kalau aku sedang kerepotan. Lain kali saja, sekarang cepat mandi karena kau harus pergi ke kantor. Nanti ku siapkan pakaianmu. Sekarang biarkan istrimu ini membereskan kekacauan di dapur."

.

.

.

Pintu kamar terbuka lebar lalu Ten melangkah masuk ke arah lemari pakaian. Memilah beberapa deretan pakaian yang akan dipakai Johnny pagi ini. Suara shower yang terdengar jelas itu seakan memberi isyarat jika Johnny masih belum selesai mandi. Lalu dengan begitu ia masih punya waktu untuk memilih pakaian yang sudah tertata rapi lalu kembali turun untuk sarapan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, pilihannya jatuh pada kemeja putih polos dan juga jas hitam yang diklaim sebagai jas yang paling cocok untuk Johnny pakai. Pembawaannya sebagai CEO akan terlihat jelas hanya dari penampilan luarnya saja, dan sudah pasti sosok bertubuh kecil itu tak pernah sembarangan dalam memilih pakaian yang tepat untuk Johnny pakai bekerja.

"Kau sudah siapkan sarapannya?"

Suara bass itu terdengar tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, mengalihkan perhatian Ten yang tengah meletakan pakaian yang sudah disiapkan di atas tempat tidur yang lumayan berantakan. Johnny disana, berdiri di belakangnya hanya dengan memakai bathrob. Surai cokelatnya, sebagian tubuhnya juga masih basah, dan jangan lupakan bagaimana dada bidang itu terekspose jelas di hadapan Ten hingga tak ayal membuat kedua pipinya merona dengan cepat hingga mau tak mau Ten berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pakaian Johnny yang baru saja ia letakan di atas ranjang.

"Ah... aku sudah selesai. Ku pikir kau masih lama, tapi ternyata sudah selesai. Aku sudah siapkan pakaiannya, kau ganti saja dulu. Kalau begitu aku pergi ke dapur lagi. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu ku siapkan."

"Hei tunggu sebentar Ten.." Ten sendiri belum sempat melangkah pergi dari dalam sana, tapi Johnny langsung bergerak sigap dengan menahan bahu sempitnya lalu menarik lelaki kecil itu untuk berbalik menghadapnya. Manik cokelat itu menelusuri setiap inchi wajah cantik milik sang istri dengan hati-hati, lalu seulas senyuman jahil tercetak begitu saja. Kedua tangan besarnya langsung bergerak untuk mencubit kedua pipi tirus yang masih merona itu hingga sang pemilik langsung berteriak keras karena cubitan Johnny tak main-main, rasanya bukan hanya sebatas seperti digigit semut, namun lebih menyakitkan dari itu.

"Johnnnn! Sakit!"

"Uuuuhhh~ coba lihat siapa yang wajahnya sedang merona?"

"Aku tidak seperti itu! Wajahku baik-baik saja John, berhenti meledekku!"

"Oh really? Let's see it."

Ujar Johnny sambil memutar kepala milik Ten ke arah samping, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah cermin berukuran besar yang terpasang di dalam kamar pribadi milik keduanya. Satu detik setelahnya bibir kissable itu merengut dengan cepat ketika ia menangkap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan pipi merona seperti yang dikatakan Johnny barusan.

"Kau lihat kan? Wajahmu memerah sayang..."

"Uuggh! Salahmu sendiri cuma pakai bathrob! Kau kan tahu aku belum terbiasa dengan ini."

"Oh God.. Come on babe... kita sudah menikah selama 4 bulan dan kau masih belum terbiasa dengan ini?"

"Hehe... kau kan tahu kalau isterimu ini masih polos"

Nada bicaranya melembut, sedikit mengubah aksen agar terdengar lebih lucu di mata Johnny yang justru mendapatkan sebuah helaan nafas panjang sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Kalau begini terus bagaimana kau bisa mengurus anak."

"Anak?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau memberikan suamimu ini seorang anak? Atau mungkin lebih dari seorang anak. Kalau bisa aku mau anak kembar identik, atau mungkin non identik tapi laki-laki yang pertama lahir."

"Kau pikir aku ini apa? Tidak perlu merequest, lagipula aku tidak bisa melahirkan, hamil saja tidak bisa. Aku ini tidak punya kelainan yang bisa membuatku mengandung seorang bayi di dalam perut ramping seperti ini. Kau lihat? Apakah di dalam perut seramping ini ada tanda-tanda bayi yang akan tinggal di dalamnya?"

Piyama yang dikenakan pada tubuh kurusnya itu di angkat hingga ke bagian dada, salah satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk perut ramping itu dengan bibir mencebil diikuti dengan mata membesar hingga membuat Johnny mengeraskan rahangnya karena terlalu gemas. Bibir tebal itu bergerak maju dengan cepat, menghapus jarak antara keduanya hingga membuat Ten terkesiap. Bibir kissable miliknya diraup dengan cepat, melumatnya dengan gerakan lembut namun penuh penekanan. Kedua tangan milik Ten telah mengalung dengan sempurna pada leher Johnny, berbalik menekan tengkuk milik sang dominan dengan susah payah karena perbedaan tinggi yang terlalu jauh. Hingga mau tak mau Johnny punya cara untuk tidak membuat istrinya itu kewalahan untuk ikut serta dalam ciuman panas itu. Kedua tangannya langsung bergerak ke arah kedua paha berisi milik Ten yang masih terbalut celana piyama, membawa tubuh kecil itu ke dalam gendongannya. Ten langsung melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang milik Johnny, kedua tangannya masih bergantung di leher Johnny, sedangkan yang lebih tinggi berusaha untuk menahan tubuh Ten agar tidak terjatuh dari gendongannya.

Kedua kaki panjang itu melangkah perlahan ke arah ranjang, masih saling melumat satu sama lain, semakin panas dan semakin liar. Johnny yang mulai bergerak kasar lalu Ten yang masih berusaha keras untuk tetap bungkam hingga tak ada akses bagi Johnny untuk mengekspor mulutnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, punggung sempit milik Ten mendarat dengan perlahan ke atas tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan tautan masing-masing. Suara lenguhan yang terdengar samar itu mulai mendominasi ruangan. Atmosfer di dalam ruangan luas itu mendadak panas, bahkan Johnny sendiri yang baru saja selesai mandi sudah kembali merasa gerah hanya karena permainan awal. Johnny sendiri tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, salah satu tangannya bergerak menyentuh kulit tubuhnya dengan gerakan perlahan yang membuat Ten menggeliat tak nyaman. Nipple merah muda yang terekspose itu tak luput dari sentuhan laknat yang Johnny berikan. Memberi rangsangan di salah satu area sensitif milik Ten yang diketahui oleh Johnny.

"Ugh hentikan..."

Kedua tangan Ten langsung mendorong dada bidang Johnny yang terekspos. Menghentikan kegiatan Johnny yang hampir saja lepas kendali hingga yang lebih tinggi menggeram kesal.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Ini masih pagi John, kau harus pergi ke kantor atau kau akan terlambat."

"Ayolah, kita lakukan sebentar saja ya?"

"Tidak sekarang. Kau harus ke kantor dan aku juga ada janji dengan Taeyong Hyung."

"Ten... Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?"

Nada bicaranya sedikit merengek, menunjuk ke bagian bawahnya yang sudah turn on sejak awal. Manik hitam Ten menurunkan pandangannya, menatap datar ke arah sesuatu kemudian menunjuknya dengan santai.

"Kau bisa atasi itu sendiri Hyung. Sudah ya, aku kembali ke dapur."

"Ten~ istri macam apa kau ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Our**

 **a Story from Prince Yuta**

 **Cast:**

 **Johnny Seo**

 **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Kim Jungwoo**

 **Summary: Pertemuan Ten dengan seorang bocah 5 tahun bernama Ea itu menarik perhatiannya. Sedangkan Johnny sempat mengatakan padanya jika ia menginginkan seorang anak. Tapi bukan anak adopsi, melainkan anak biologis yang bahkan mustahil untuk Ten dapatkan.**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Warning!: dilarang copas, dilarang plagiat, dilarang merepost tanpa izin, RnR juseyo..**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi bagaimana? Hubungan kalian tidak ada masalah juga kan?"

Ten hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan cepat sambil menyeruput Americano pesannya.

"Oh iya, aku dan Jaehyun sedang dalam program kehamilan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Uhuk! Ke-kehamilan kata Hyung?!"

Taeyong refleks menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Ten ajukan padanya barusan.

"Kenapa kau terkejut?"

"Tentu saja aku terkejut. Hyung kan laki-laki, bagaimana bisa hamil?"

"Ah ya.. Kau benar, tapi dokter bilang aku punya rahim, Ten. Bukankah itu menakjubkan? Ku pikir aku tidak bisa memberikan seorang anak untuk Jaehyun, tapi ternyata tidak."

"Ah.. Begitu ya?"

Nada suaranya terdengar lesu, hanya ada seulas senyuman tipis yang diberikan Ten sebagai apresiasi untuk yang lebih tua. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah perut rata miliknya, memberikan sebuah usapan lembut sambil menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Hei, jangan murung. Memang tidak semua orang bisa sepertiku, tapi kau bisa coba mengadopsi seorang anak dari panti asuhan kan?"

"Hyung benar, tapi ku pikir Johnny Hyung tidak akan setuju, lagipula mengadopsi seorang anak akan butuh proses yang lama. Dia tidak akan setuju dengan hal semacam itu."

.

.

Langkah kakinya masih terus melaju, menyusuri kota dengan berjalan kali di atas trotoar. Taeyong telah pergi sejak 15 menit yang lalu, tepat ketika Jaehyun datang untuk menjemput sang istri dan membawanya pergi dari hadapan Ten. Lalu pikirannya menelusur jauh, ucapan Taeyong kembali terngiang di telinganya secara berulang kali. Ten akui ia sangat ingin memiliki seorang anak untuk mempermanis hubungannya dengan Johnny. Suasana rumah mungkin tak akan membosankan jika ada malaikat kecil yang hadir dalam keluarga kecilnya.

Tapi Ten bisa apa? Sekeras apapun usahanya dengan Johnny untuk mendapatkan seorang anak secara langsung, tetap saja mustahil bagi mereka. Ten bukanlah Taeyong yang diberikan keistimewaan untuk mengandung seorang anak sekalipun kenyataan mengatakan jika Taeyong adalah seorang lelaki. Sama sepertinya. Ten akui ia bahkan kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Semua orang di keluarganya sangat ingin Johnny dan Ten di karuniai seorang anak dari pernikahan mereka yang baru seumur jagung. Setidaknya Ten bisa memberikan kebahagiaan berlipat dengan memberikan seorang pewaris keluarga Seo.

Lalu bagaimana dengan adopsi?

Itu yang selalu muncul dalam pikiran Ten sejak lama. Lelaki cantik itu tak masalah jika harus mengadopsi seorang anak dari panti asuhan. Tapi tidak dengan Johnny.

Lelaki jangkung itu tak akan setuju dengan keputusannya untuk mengambil jalur adopsi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik..

Perhatian Ten teralihkan pada sosok anak kecil yang tengah berdiri diam di depan toko sambil mengigit bibirnya pelan. Dia seorang anak laki-laki, kulitnya putih bersih, rambutnya hitam legam, sepasang manik hazelnya yang tajam dengan bibir tipis yang menambah kesan tampan, hanya saja pakaian yang dikenakan sedikit kotor.

"Ku rasa aku pernah lihat wajah yang seperti ini. Tapi dimana?"

Gumam Ten pelan sambil mendekat ke arah sang bocah dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Pundak sempit itu ditepuk dengan lembut hingga mengagetkan sang bocah. Tubuh kecil itu langsung berbalik ke belakang dengan cepat hingga membuatnya hampir tersungkur ke belakang jika saja Ten tidak menahannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tubuhnya gemetar, kedua kakinya melangkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak. Manik hitam itu menatap lurus ke arah Ten dengan sedikit membulat, bibir tipis itu mencebik lucu hingga membuat yang lebih tinggi memekik dalam hati karena terlalu gemas.

"P-Paman siapa?"

"Paman?!"

Ten mendadak blank begitu bocah tampan itu dengan sangat polosnya menyebutnya paman hingga membuat Ten sempat berpikir sejenak untuk sekedar mencerna perkataan sang bocah.

'Apa aku setua itu untuk disebut paman? Usiaku saja baru 22..'

"Paman?"

"Asshh.. Jangan panggil aku paman. Panggil aku Hyung, Ten Hyung. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Eung.."

"Kalau begitu.. Boleh Hyung tahu siapa namamu?"

"Ea.."

"Apa?"

"Ea.. Namaku Ea."

"Ahh.. Baiklah Ea.. Berapa usiamu?"

"5 tahun."

"Lalu dimana keluargamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu.."

Manik hitamnya refleks membulat dengan cepat, sedangkan Ea masih tak bergeming. Bocah 5 tahun itu hanya mengerjap pelan sambil menatap dalam-dalam ke arah manik hitam itu.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak tahu?"

"Kemarin.. Ea, teman-teman, dan Paman Kim habis jalan-jalan. Tapi Busnya menghilang waktu Ea mau minta balon."

"Ah.. Jadi maksudnya Ea tertinggal rombongan saat mengejar orang yang membawa balon?"

"Eung.. Ea mau pulang.."

Ten terdiam sambil menghela nafas panjang. Kedua tangannya berpindah ke pipi gembil milik Ea, menyentuh kulit lembut itu sambil mengusap perlahan.

"Hyung ingin mengantar Ea pulang, tapi Hyung tidak tahu dimana Ea tinggal. Jadi.. Ea pulang dengan Hyung ya? Ea menginap saja di rumah Hyung, nanti Hyung carikan rumah Ea."

"Sungguh?"

"Aha.. Ea mau ikut dengan Hyung? Dirumah Hyung ada es krim, nanti Hyung belikan mainan yang banyak untuk Ea. Ikut Ten Hyung ya?"

"Tapi kata Paman Kim tidak boleh ikut orang asing."

"Assh.. Ea sayang.. Hyung tidak jahat kok. Coba lihat Hyung, apa Hyung terlihat seperti orang jahat?"

Kemudian Ea hanya menggeleng dengan wajah polosnya.

"Karena itu.. Ea ikut Hyung saja. Bilang pada Hyung apa yang Ea inginkan. Ea mau mainan? Mau es krim?"

"Ea mau mainan dan es krim.. Tapi Ea lapar. Ea belum makan sejak kemarin. Cuma ada permen dikantung Ea, sekarang sudah habis."

"Baiklah.. Hyung belikan apapun untuk Ea. Tapi sekarang ikut Hyung ya? Kasihan kalau Ea harus tinggal di jalanan seperti ini."

"Iya, Ea mau ikut Hyung.."

Senyuman yang sempat menghilang itu kembali tercipta di sudut bibirnya, jauh lebih manis dari sebelumnya hingga menarik perhatian Ea yang langsung menyentuh sudut bibirnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Ten Hyung cantik.. Aku suka Ten Hyung.."

.

.

.

Dreett Dreeet

Kedua manik hazel itu refleks terbuka begitu suara ponsel yang bergetar di atas meja kerjanya itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Johnny segera membenarkan posisi tubuhnya, salah satu tangannya langsung meraih benda persegi panjang itu kemudian menjawab panggilan yang berasal dari Ten.

"Halo?"

"John! Kau sedang sibuk sekarang?"

"Tidak, apa ada masalah disana? Atau kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Ah ya.. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah lebih awal. Aku punya kejutan untukmu."

"Surprise? Tapi aku tidak berulang tahun. Ini juga bukan ulang tahunmu kan?"

"Aku tahu.. Tapi aku punya kejutan lain. Segeralah kembali, aku akan masak makanan kesukaanmu. Ah iya.. Bisakah kau beli cokelat yang banyak saat pulang kerumah? Aku membutuhkan semua itu. Okay, See you at home babe.."

"Okay, see you too sweetie."

Tarikan nafas panjang langsung Johnny hembuskan. Jari jemari panjangnya bergerak searah untuk menyisir surai coklatnya yang sedikit berantakan. Johnny melirik ke arah telepon kantor yang berada persis di atas meja kerjanya. Mengambil gagang telepon kemudian menekan beberapa nomor hingga pada akhirnya menunggu sebuah panggilan yang akan segera tersambung.

"Ada masalah Tuan?"

"Hari ini aku akan pulang lebih awal. Jika ada yang mencariku katakan padanya untuk menemuiku lain waktu."

"Baik Tuan."

.

.

"Aigoo~ tubuhmu ini sangat kotor sayang.. Apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai sekotor ini?"

"Aku pergi berkeliling, Hyung tahu? Saat aku kehilangan teman-teman yang lain, aku benar-benar takut. Aku minta tolong dengan orang-orang, tapi mereka tidak mau menolongku. Mereka bilang aku hanya ingin menipu mereka, jadi aku pergi dari dan mencari tempat tidur. Lalu aku mencari sarapan dan aku bertemu Ten Hyung.."

Nada bicara Ea sangat polos, anak itu tak menatap ke arah Ten yang tengah sibuk menggosok punggungnya dengan gerakan lembut supaya tidak menggores kulit lembut anak itu. Kedua tangan kecil itu masih senang memainkan busa sabun yang memenuhi bath up.

"Ah, sudah selesai. Ayo keluar dari sini, Hyung akan membersihkan tubuhmu dengan shower. Ayo Hyung bantu, nanti kau terpeleset."

Tangan kanan Ten yang terulur di hadapan Ea telah disambut dengan sebuah genggaman erat yang Ea berikan untuk keluar dari dalam bath up. Kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa kemudian berdiri di bawah shower yang telah di nyalakan Ten terlebih dahulu. Tingkah polah anak itu benar-benar menarik perhatian Ten. Ea terlalu polos dan juga menggemaskan di saat yang bersamaan, tapi siapa sangka, Ten bahkan baru menyadari satu fakta mengejutkan jika anak yang baru menginjak usia 5 tahun itu punya sedikit kemiripan dengan wajahnya sendiri. Tapi yang jelas Ea jauh lebih tampan meski usianya baru semuda ini.

Terhenyak dalam lamunan nyatanya banyak menyita waktu, pria kecil itu bahkan tak sadar jika Ea telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tubuh polos yang masih basah. Tangannya melambai ke atas, mencari perhatian Ten, kemudian Ea menepuk paha berisi tersebut hingga kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya.

"Huh?"

"Hyung, aku sudah selesai."

Ten mengangguk kemudian mendorong Ea secara perlahan, membawanya kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan juga Johnny. Sebelumnya Ten sudah membeli beberapa pasang pakaian untuk Ea selama menginap di apartemen, karena mustahil anak itu akan memakai pakaiannya yang kotor. Ten akan mencucinya terlebih dahulu, kemudian setelah itu mereka bisa mengantar Ea pulang. Atau mungkin tidak. Ten tahu ia terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan, mendadak tertarik dengan Ea yang bahkan baru di kenalnya selama kurang dari satu hari. Rasa empati nya jauh lebih besar, beberapa orang mungkin mengabaikan Ea selama ia masih mencari bantuan di jalanan. Lagi pula bagaimana bisa orang-orang diluar sana membiarkan anak sekecil ini di jalanan?!

"Kau tahu? Wajahmu benar-benar tampan, aku yakin di masa depan wajahmu akan disukai banyak orang. Aigoo tampannya~"

Senyuman lebar Ten kembali merekah, salah satu tangan miliknya bertengger di puncak kepala Ea, mengusak surai yang masih basah tersebut kemudian mengecupnya dalam. Menghirup aroma sampo yang menyeruak keluar. Kulit putih bersih bocah itu, di tambah hidung mancungnya yang benar-benar membuat Ten takjub. Johnny bahkan belum pernah membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Mungkin karena Johnny dan Ea adalah dua orang yang berbeda terutama dalam segi usia, rasa ketertarikan Ten terlalu besar. Hanya sebagai anak dan orang tua, bukan anak dan pedofilia. Ia tak sekeji itu.

"Bisa aku keluar kamar Hyung?"

"Ah ya, mainlah di ruang depan, tapi jangan keluar apartemen ya. Hyung mau mandi sebentar, pakaian Hyung sangat basah. Jadilah anak yang baik dan jangan merusak barang, paham?"

.

.

"Aku pulang Ten.."

Pintu apartemen kembali tertutup setelah pria jangkung itu melangkah masuk ke dalam. Tak ada sambutan apa pun yang biasa di berikan Ten setiap kali ia baru saja tiba di rumah. Kedua kakinya semakin melangkah masuk, melewati setiap ruangan, kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada sosok Ea yang tengah menonton TV sambil duduk di atas sofa sambil memeluk boneka besar milik Ten. Perhatian Johnny masih tertuju pada Ea, keningnya mengernyit, lalu ia semakin melangkah mendekat dan berakhir dengan berdiri persis di dekat Ea yang kemudian menyadari kehadirannya disana.

Tak ada pembicaraan apa pun yang terjalin di antara keduanya, hanya ada suara televisi yang tengah menayangkan acara anak-anak. Keduanya saling beradu pandang, Ea dengan tatapan polosnya dan Johnny dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar. Satu detik setelahnya bocah dihadapannya mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka teddy bear jumbo berwarna putih itu. Bibir bawahnya bergetar, obsidian cokelat itu membulat seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang John? Selamat datang~"

Johnny tak merespon, hanya saja kepalanya telah mengarah ke sosok cantik itu. Masih dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau bawa cokelatnya?"

"Eoh.."

Tangan panjang itu menyerahkan paper bag berwarna biru pastel ke arah Ten, membuat senyuman lebar milik sang istri mengembang lebar.

"Ahh Ea, coba lihat Hyung punya cokelat~"

Ten langsung melangkah ke arah Ea sambil berucap dengan aksen yang di buat-buat, persis seperti anak kecil. Paper bag berisi cokelat itu telah sepenuhnya pindah ke tangan Ea, namun obsidian cokelat itu masih sesekali melirik ke arah Johnny.

"Ah.. Dia Johnny Hyung, jangan takut."

Melangkah maju menghampiri Johnny, senyuman manisnya kembali mengembang, menatap sosok Ea dari kejauhan kemudian berucap pada suaminya itu.

"Dia sangat manis kan?"

"Anak siapa yang kau bawa? Apa ada tetangga yang menitipkan anaknya ke rumah? Tapi bukankah disini tidak ada anak seusianya?"

"Aku menemukannya di jalan, dia sangat lusuh. Jadi karena kasihan aku membawanya pulang, kasihan kan kalau tidur di jalan lagi."

"Maksudmu kau membawa pulang anak jalanan?"

"Tidak John, dia hanya anak kecil yang tersesat. Jangan berburuk sangka padanya."

Pria jangkung itu tak merespon, justru melangkah menuju kamar keduanya dan melepas jas abu-abu yang ia kenakan. Helaian surai cokelat yang terlihat berantakan itu di tata dengan jemari kekar miliknya. Namun saat Johnny baru saja ingin melonggarkan dasinya, sepasang tangan kurus itu memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, tatapan keduanya bertemu kemudian pria mungil itu menyentuh kedua bisep milik Johnny yang terasa kencang.

"Bagaimana?"

Manik hazelnya sedikit membesar, sedangkan Ten hanya sekedar menggulum senyuman tipis.

"Bukankah dia anak yang sangat manis? Dia juga sangat tampan."

"Ah.. Kau benar."

"John.. Kau sudah dengar? Taeyong Hyung hamil, itu artinya dia bisa punya anak."

"Lalu?"

"Ishh, bukankah kau bilang ingin punya seorang anak?"

"Ya, benar. Jadi apa maksud perkataanmu sekarang ini ingin membuat seorang bayi?"

Bibir cherry nya langsung mengerucut, kedua manik hitamnya juga sudah memicing ke arah Johnny yang justru terkekeh pelan setelah menggodanya.

"Bukan itu.."

"Lalu?"

"Bukankah kau tidak ingin mengadopsi seorang anak? Maksudku, kita bisa mengadopsi Ea untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita."

"Tidak Ten, kau tidak bisa melakukan semua itu. Anak itu pasti punya keluarga, kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan secepat ini tanpa pertimbangan. Dengar, kau baru saja membawanya ke rumah ini selama beberapa jam."

"Tapi John, kita bisa-"

"Tidak, kembalikan anak itu pada keluarganya besok. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang berprasangka buruk pada kita karena membawa kabur seorang anak. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, apa lagi mengadopsi seorang anak yang tidak jelas darimana asalnya."

Sudah ia duga, Johnny tidak akan mau menyetujuinya, tidak akan pernah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai hello, meet again :'))) kembali lagi bersama Johnten dalam acara pertahankan ff johnten :v /anju nais/

Well, awalnya mau dibuat one shoot, tapi karena gw kurang bisa mending di bikin 2/3 chapter.

Seperti kata kak Hirudinea, setelah baca wajib review.

Yang UNBK hari ini semangat, gw nyusul mingdep :))))


	2. Chapter 2

Kegelapan seakan memberikan sambutan selamat datang begitu Johnny pulang larut malam karena beberapa urusan yang harus ia selesaikan dalam waktu satu hari. Manik hazelnya menelusur ke segala arah setelah ia menyalakan lampu terlebih dulu untuk mengurangi efek menakutkan di tengah malam.

"Aneh, tidak biasanya seperti ini."

Cicit Johnny sembari melangkah masuk semakin jauh. Biasanya sang istri akan menunggunya di depan televisi yang menyala, namun fakta yang ada justru mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Ten tak ada disana, tidak menyambutnya di depan televisi apalagi menghambur ke dalam pelukannya sambil mengucap kata-kata manis yang membuat Johnny tersenyum simpul setiap kali mendengarnya.

Sepasang kaki yang masih terbalut sepatu terus melangkah masuk, lalu berakhir di ambang pintu kamar keduanya.

Kosong.

Lalu kemana perginya pria manis itu?

"Ten?"

Tak ada tanda-tanda di dapur ataupun kamar mandi, suasananya tiba-tiba saja terasa berbeda.

Lagi-lagi Johnny melangkah pergi, kali ini menuju satu-satunya kamar yang tersisa di dalam apartemen besar itu.

Dan benar saja, Ten ada disana, tengah tertidur di samping balita tampan yang nyatanya telah tertidur pulas.

Johnny terpaksa menghela nafas, setidaknya tidak ingin menghancurkan suasana yang tengah terjalin di antara keduanya. Ia memilih kembali ke kamar dan bersiap untuk membersihkan diri tanpa bantuan istrinya. Paling tidak Johnny harus membiarkan Ten menghabiskan waktu satu hari sebelum mengembalikan bocah itu.

.

.

Langkah kaki Johnny tersendat ketika indera penglihatannya dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Ten yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur. Sosok bertubuh kecil itu tersenyum tipis, mengabaikan Johnny yang justru melangkah canggung ke arah lemari pakaian.

"Kenapa tak bangunkan aku?"

"Tidurmu seperti bayi, jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

"Maaf, untuk yang pertama kalinya aku tidak menunggumu pulang."

"Aish tidak masalah, aku juga sering melarangmu untuk menunggu kan? Santai saja, tidak ada masalah. Tidurlah, ini sudah malam."

Yang lebih kecil hanya sekedar mengangguk lalu membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Beberapa detik setelahnya giliran Johnny yang menyusul, keduanya resmi terbaring di atas ranjang dengan posisi Johnny yang membelakangi Ten.

"Hyung.."

Lantas sosok jangkung itu mengernyit karena tak biasanya Ten memanggilnya Hyung. Sosok berkebangsaan Thailand itu lebih suka memanggil namanya setelah menikah ketimbang menambahkan sebutan Hyung di belakangnya.

"Aku yakin Hyung pasti merasa takut kalau waktu ku terbagi dengan mengurus Ea kan? Bahkan hari ini aku tidak menunggumu di depan pintu, aku juga tidak memanaskan air untukmu. Tapi percayalah Hyung, aku berjanji kalau aku akan bersikap adil—"

Johnny sontak membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, mengambil nafas kemudian menyentuh pundak sempit sang istri dengan gerakan yang dibuat selembut mungkin.

"Ten, ini bukan soal bersikap adil atau bukan, masalahnya tidak semudah itu sampai-sampai kau terus saja meyakinkanku untuk mengurus surat adopsi terhadap Ea."

"Dengarkan aku, Ea punya keluarga, kita juga punya keluarga. Apa kau tidak berpikir bagaimana reaksi keluarga bocah itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga kita? Mommy, Daddy, Mama dan Papa mu. Apa kau tidak memikirkan itu?"

"Mereka pasti setuju, percayalah."

"Mereka setuju tapi belum tentu dengan Ea. Besok kita akan memulangkan Ea, tadi aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku di kantor, dia bilang dia kehilangan salah satu anak panti asuhan yang dia kelola. Kebetulan namanya Ea, seumur hidup aku belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Ea, jadi itu sudah pasti dia."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau dia mencari Ea?"

"Ten, sudah cukup. Cobalah untuk mengerti, kita akan memulangkannya besok sore, jadi jangan berpikir yang macam-macam selagi bocah itu masih ada di rumah kita. Sekarang tidurlah, ini sudah terlalu malam."

"John.."

"Ten, _please_..."

Satu-satunya yang bisa Ten lakukan hanya menarik nafas panjang sambil berusaha untuk kembali tidur tanpa memikirkan hari esok.

.

.

Suara televisi terdengar di segala penjuru ruangan meski volume yang disetel tidak masuk dalam batas yang keras. Pria jangkung itu masih setia menyesap kopi panasnya sambil sesekali menekan-nekan tombol untuk sekedar mengganti saluran televisi. Biasanya Ten akan masak di jam segini, tapi mereka kehabisan bahan makanan sehingga pria kecil itu harus pergi ke supermarket dan berbelanja beberapa barang kebutuhan.

"Hyung~"

Seketika atensi Johnny teralihkan dengan suara rengekan yang berasal dari arah belakang, ia memang belum mengecek dengan pasti, hanya sekedar melirik ke sumber suara dan mengeluarkan sebuah opini.

"Hyung~"

Johnny masih terdiam di tempatnya, jangankan merespon, menoleh saya ia urungkan karena ia tahu persis suara siapa itu. Entahlah, Johnny agak tidak nyaman berada di sekitar bocah asing itu. Suara itu terdengar kembali, entah untuk yang ke berapa Johnny sendiri tidak ingin menghitungnya. Tak butuh waktu satu menit, suara yang sempat diiringi batuk ringan itu seketika tergantikan dengan tangisan keras yang menggema di dalam sana. Bahkan suara televisi tidak bisa terdengar lagi karena ulah bocah itu. Oke ralat, Johnny juga adalah penyebab menangisnya Ea.

Berdecak, bangkit, kemudian menghampiri bocah itu dengan tatapan datar. Johnny menghela nafas, hanya menunduk tanpa berniat untuk menenangkan bocah tampan itu agar Johnny juga bisa memperoleh ketenangan. Ugh, jika saja Ten tidak belanja maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi, mungkin mereka hanya akan terlambat sarapan pagi atau tidak sarapan sama sekali.

"Hyung~ hiks.. Ea mau pipis.. hiks. Hyung~"

Sosok jangkung itu mengerjap, seketika kembali bertanya dalam hati kecilnya perihal kenapa bocah ini harus menangis hanya karena ingin buang air kecil. Ia bisa pergi sendiri ke kamar mandi dan melakukan semuanya tanpa perlu merepotkan orang lain kan?

"Hyung~"

"Baiklah baiklah, kau ingin pipis? Berhenti menangis, kau membuat keributan di pagi hari."

"Aku mau pipis!"

"Ayo kemari, biar aku mengantarmu ke kamar mandi ya.. Oh astaga, kau merepotkanku saja."

Kedua kaki panjang itu segera pergi ke tempat tujuan, bahkan Ea sudah berada dalam gendongan Johnny supaya mereka cepat selesai dan Johnny bisa kembali menonton televisi dan menghabiskan kopi paginya. Ia berdiam diri di depan pintu kamar mandi untuk menunggu Ea selesai. Ia tak perlu masuk ke dalam dan memberi bantuan karena bocah itu sudah besar, bukan bayi berusia lima bulan.

"Sudah?"

"Eung!"

"Baiklah, kembali ke kamarmu."

Johnny hampir saja melangkah jika saja pergerakan kakinya tidak tertahan oleh sesuatu yang memeluk kaki kanannya. Lagi-lagi Ea, kali ini memeluk kaki panjangnya dengan kepala mendongak dan bibir mencebik.

"Gendong~"

"Oh ayolah, kau punya kaki, jadi silahkan jalan sendiri."

"Gendong!"

"Tidak."

"Gendoooong."

"Tidak!"

Hening.

Keduanya berada dalam satu garis pandang, saling memasang tatapan tajam hingga akhirnya bibir mungil itu tiba-tiba bergetar, manik hitam itu mulai berair, menimbulkan serangan panik tersendiri bagi Johnny sehingga ia sigap menggendong bocah itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar tamu yang terlihat berantakan.

"Sudah puas? Sekarang kembali tidur, aku akan duduk di luar dan menonton televisi."

Namun sebuah gelengan kepala seketika mengambil atensi Johnny dengan cepat. Keningnya mengernyit, bibir tebalnya menekuk disertai dengan mata yang menyipit ke arah Ea.

"Aku tidak mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu mandi, akan aku ambilkan handuk untukmu."

"Ea tidak mau tidur ataupun mandi. Ea cuma mau main dengan hyung."

"Oh ayolah.. Uhm, Ea... Hyung sedang sibuk, jadi main saja sendiri sampai Ten hyung kembali."

"Hyung tidak sibuk, jadi hyung bisa bermain dengan Ea kan? Ayo hyung, temani Ea sebentar. Apa hyung juga tidak mau bermain dengan Ea?"

Bibir mungil itu mengerucut lucu, lalu bocah itu murung dalam hitungan detik.

"Ya sudah, teman-teman juga tidak mau main dengan Ea. Hyung sama saja dengan teman-teman Ea, menyebalkan. Ea marah dengan hyung!"

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti hyung, aku sudah lakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, tapi dia tetap menolak permintaanku. Apakah itu salah?"

Rentetan kalimat itu terus terlontar dari mulut Ten seiring perjalanan keluar dari supermarket. Lain halnya dengan Taeyong yang hanya menanggapi semuanya dengan santai. Sesekali pria kurus itu mengusap perutnya tanpa disadari, tersenyum ke arah Ten yang justru melirik ke arah perut rata yang tampak tak terisi apapun di dalamnya. Terdiam sejenak, merasa iri, namun semuanya berhasil terhapuskan saat Taeyong menegurnya dengan suara pelan. Menepuk bahunya dengan lembut kemudian mengacak surai hitamnya yang panjangnya setara dengan sepasang manik hitam besar itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ku pikir aku baik-baik saja, ya sepertinya begitu. Lupakan, kita akan pulang sekarang."

"Ten, aku tahu kau tidak setuju dengan keputusan yang di ambil Johnny, tapi coba kau pikirkan lagi. Jika kalian mengadopsi anak itu dengan semau kalian tanpa mengikuti persyaratan, bukankah itu salah? Johnny melakukannya karena ia sudah tahu apa akibatnya jika menuruti semua permintaanmu. Orang-orang akan berpikir kalian menculik seorang anak, lalu kalian akan mendapat masalah besar."

"Aku tahu itu hyung, tapi setidaknya apa Johnny tidak bisa menyetujui semuanya lebih dulu? Dengan begitu kami hanya perlu mencari tempat tinggal Ea, bagaimana seluk beluk keluarganya, kondisi fisik dan mentalnya, aku tahu semua itu hyung. Bukankah akan jauh lebih buruk kalau Johnny hyung tidak setuju dan aku melakukan tindakan nekad dengan melakukan hal bodoh."

"Kau akan melakukan itu?"

"Tadinya iya, tapi entahlah."

"Seseorang harus berpikir matang sebelum melakukan sebuah tindakan, Ten. Ku harap kau mengerti, Johnny hanya butuh waktu, tapi setidaknya ia sudah siap menjadi seorang ayah, kan?"

"Mana aku tahu."

.

.

Perhatian pria jangkung itu tak lepas dari sosok bocah yang tengah sibuk membenturkan dua buah robot yang diiringi dengan suara-suara perkelahian khas buatan anak-anak. Televisi tidak lagi menyala, cangkir kopinya bahkan sudah kosong, hanya ada mainan baru yang berserakan di lantai.

"Kau tidak ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Aku mau kue."

"Baiklah, tunggu disini. Ingat, jangan sentuh apapun selain mainanmu."

Bocah manis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi lugu khas anak-anak. Membiarkan Johnny pergi ke arah dapur untuk mengambil dua potong kue yang tersimpan di lemari es. Pria jangkung itu bersenandung pelan, salah satu kakinya sesekali menghentak secara asal. Langkah kakinya terhenti, perhatiannya mengarah pada sebuah kotak susu untuk balita yang terletak di atas meja.

"Hyungie.."

Johnny hampir saja berteriak saat merasakan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk kakinya dengan erat. Kue di tangannya hampir terjatuh ke lantai, namun berkat kesigapan tangannya semua hal buruk itu bisa di cegah dengan cepat.

"Ada apa? Hyung sudah bilang padamu untuk menunggu kan?"

"Ea takut, tadi seperti ada suara orang yang berjalan."

"Ayolah, itu cuma bayanganmu saja. Pergilah ke dalam dan biarkan aku membuatkan susu untukmu."

"Susu? Ea suka susu, tapi Ea tidak mau pergi kesana sendirian. Ea tunggu disini saja ya Hyung."

Satu helaan nafas disertai sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban atas segala permintaan polos Ea barusan. Sebenarnya ia tak perlu bersusah payah membuatkan susu untuk Ea karena bocah itu sendiri tidak memintanya. Tapi entahlah, hati kecilnya yang ingin melakukan semua ini. Mungkin naluri seorang ayah sudah mulai tumbuh berkat kehadiran Ea.

Kompor menyala, lalu air di didihkan. Setidaknya hanya perlu waktu lima menit untuk menuntaskan semuanya. Ia mengambil sebuah gelas dari dalam rak kemudian mengisinya dengan dua sendok susu yang kebetulan sudah dibelikan oleh Ten kemarin.

"Menjauhlah, nanti kau terkena air panas."

Seketika Ea mengambil langkah mundur sambil memperhatikan Johnny yang tengah menuangkan air panas ke dalam gelas.

"Holy shit!"

"Oh Hyung baik-baik saja?"

Pria bermarga Seo itu mendesis keras kemudian meletakkan panci berisi air panas yang sebagian telah tumpah dan mengenai punggung kakinya tanpa sengaja.

"Hyung?"

"Ya! Bocah sialan apa kau tidak bisa diam?!"

Hening, lantas Johnny segera menyamakan pandangannya dengan Ea yang hanya mengerjap perlahan seraya menatap ke arahnya.

"Oh astaga maafkan aku. Kenapa aku mengumpati seorang anak kecil?!"

Surai hitam itu terus saja di usap dengan lembut, raut wajah Johnny seakan menyiratkan sebuah penyesalan yang sangat besar, namun Ea hanya terkekeh, kemudian memeluk tubuh besar Johnny dengan sangat erat.

"Ten Hyung benar, Hyung tidak jahat."

"Ten Hyung bilang seperti itu?"

"Ya, Ten Hyung bilang, Hyung itu tidak jahat. Kemarin aku sempat takut dengan Hyung karena Hyung galak. Tapi sekarang aku juga akan menyukai Hyung seperti aku menyukai Ten Hyung."

"Aigoo, jika saja Ten Hyung melihat ini, dia pasti akan sangat senang."

Tangan kanan Johnny langsung melingkari pinggang Ea dan menggendongnya dengan hati-hati. Tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menambahkan air dingin supaya bocah manis itu tidak kepanasan.

"Minumlah dengan gelas, kami tidak punya botol susu karena kami tidak punya bayi."

Di satu sisi Ten baru saja kembali begitu Johnny dan Ea keluar dari dalam dapur dengan segelas susu di tangan Johnny.

"Hyungie sudah pulang! Annyeong..."

"Oohh! Hyungie pulang! Ea mau turun!"

"Hei, susunya. Ea, minum susu dulu!"

Faktanya Ea lebih suka berlari kemudian menghambur ke dalam pelukan Ten setelah pria manis itu kembali ke rumah.

"Aigoo, Johnny Hyung membuatkan Ea susu? Ayo minum susunya, Hyung akan masak sarapan untuk kalian. Pergilah dengan Johnny Hyung."

"Ayo minum susunya, apa kau lupa bagaimana susahnya membuatkan susu untukmu?"

Bocah kecil itu terkekeh kemudian berlari menghampiri Johnny yang kembali duduk di atas sofa. Paling tidak Johnny sudah mengurus Ea dengan sangat baik selama Ten pergi.

.

.

Pria bermarga Seo itu tengah sibuk memakai kemeja hitam di hadapan cermin besar yang berhadapan langsung dengan tempat tidur. Di satu sisi sang pria manis itu tengah duduk di atas ranjang sambil memperhatikan Johnny melalui pantulan cermin.

"Tidak perlu memperhatikan, kau membuatku merasa aneh."

"Apa seorang istri terlihat aneh hanya karena memperhatikan suaminya selesai memakai pakaian?"

"Bukan itu.."

"Kemarilah."

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang kemari."

" _Okay_ , sesuai permintaanmu."

Tangan kanannya segera menarik kaki kanan Johnny hingga sang empunya langsung menggeliat karena berusaha menahan sakit.

"Kau sudah berusaha terlalu keras. Terima kasih banyak."

"Aku— AH SHIT! APA ITU?"

"Tidak perlu mengumpat, ini cuma salep. Kaki mu terkena air panas, kenapa malah dibiarkan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kaki ku terkena air panas?"

"Tentu saja aku lihat sendiri. Eeyy ini sudah melepuh, harusnya kau langsung berikan salep."

Suara kekehan Johnny perlahan mulai terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Ten. Air mukanya berubah dengan cepat, lalu suara dengusan diikuti dengan pukulan keras di dada bidang Johnny.

"Kenapa? Aku cuma tertawa karena kau terlalu perhatian pada suami mu ini."

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan bersikap adil sekalipun kita memiliki anak."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi sekarang kita harus pergi."

.

.

Sedan silver kepunyaan Johnny pada akhirnya terhenti setelah membelah jalanan selama kurang lebih satu jam. Volume musik mulai berkurang saat mereka telah sampai di salah satu panti asuhan yang terletak di daerah Incheon. Johnny bilang temannya, Kim Jungwoo, adalah pengurus dari panti asuhan yang terlihat cukup berwarna meski hanya terlihat dari luar halaman.

"Ooohh! Sudah sampai rumah!"

Bocah lima tahun itu sibuk melompat-lompat sambil menggumamkan kata-kata menggemaskan yang berhasil memancing senyuman Ten.

Pintu mobil terbuka, lantas yang paling muda segera berlari keluar begitu anak-anak yang lain mulai mengintip kehadiran Johnny dan Ten untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Ea sudah pulang!"

Sambutan anak-anak lain seketika pecah, mereka mulai sibuk mengerubungi bocah laki-laki itu sambil berceloteh panjang bak kerumunan wartawan yang sedang mengejar berita.

"Oh! Hyungdeul sudah datang?"

Baik Johnny ataupun Ten seketika mengalihkan perhatian ke arah sosok pria tinggi yang baru melangkah keluar dari dalam bangunan berlantai dua tersebut. Senyuman manisnya memberikan sambutan dengan hangat setelah pria yang dikenal dengan nama Kim Jungwoo itu membungkukkan tubuh tingginya ke hadapan yang lebih tua.

"Bocah itu— ah! Maksudku Ea—"

"Ea memang tinggal disini, kau tidak datang ke tempat yang salah Hyung."

"Oke, itu bagus. Oh ya! Ini Ten, dia—"

"Istrinya Johnny Hyung! Aku benar kan? Senang bertemu denganmu Hyung."

Sosok pendek itu hanya sekedar tertawa canggung kemudian membungkuk setelah Jungwoo kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Ten. Kulit tangannya seketika bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit tangan Jungwoo yang bahkan jauh lebih halus dari kulit tangannya sendiri.

"Masuklah, aku akan suruh pegawai lain untuk membuatkan teh. Oh, atau kalian ingin kopi? Kami punya mesin kopi sendiri."

"Aku ingin kopi, tapi berikan teh untuk Ten."

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali. Tapi omong-omong, apa kalian ingin bertemu dengan Eran?"

"Eran? Siapa?"

"Tentu saja adiknya Ea, usianya baru 4 tahun."

"Oh! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia punya adik."

"Temui saja, dia pasti sedang bersama anak-anak."

Pria pendek itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum Jungwoo resmi meninggalkan keduanya di ruang tamu.

"Haruskah?"

"Pergilah, aku akan menyusul."

Kedua kakinya langsung melangkah pergi sesuai izin yang diberikan Johnny. Ia kembali ke tempat yang sama dimana anak-anak masih berkumpul di halaman depan. Ugh, jika saja Ten tak ingat Johnny, maka sudah dipastikan ia akan mengadopsi semua anak di panti asuhan itu.

"Senang bisa pulang ke rumah?"

"Uh, Hyung belum pulang?"

"Hyung tidak bisa pulang sekarang, rasanya Hyung akan sesak nafas kalau Ea tidak bersama Hyung. Omong-omong Jungwoo Hyung bilang kalau Ea punya adik. Apa Ea yang tampan ini mau mengenalkan adikmu dengan Hyungie?"

"Eung! Eran ada disini. Kemari, Ten Hyung mau ketemu."

Senyuman Ten semakin mengembang begitu seorang bocah yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Ea muncul dari arah belakang.

"Halo Eran, ini Ten Hyung."

Posisi Ten yang tengah berjongkok di hadapan Eran setidaknya mempermudah Ten untuk menyentuh bocah itu dengan raut wajah gemas. Ia hampir saja berteriak sambil mencubit pipi tembam Eran jika saja ia tak ingat bagaimana rasa sakitnya nanti.

"Bukankah Eran mirip denganku Hyung? Benar kan?"

"Dia kan adikmu, sudah pasti mirip."

Suara bass yang muncul dari arah belakang berhasil menarik atensi semua orang di halaman termasuk Ten sendiri. Sosok jangkung itu berjalan dengan begitu angkuhnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"John, kemarilah. Ayo sapa Eran."

"Hai bocah lucu. Namaku Johnny Hyung, kau bisa panggil Johnjohn Hyung saja kalau mau."

"Cih, Johnjohn. Aku bahkan tidak pernah dengar nama konyol itu."

"Yaisssh berisik!"

"Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Appa?"

"Aigoo dia manis sekali. Kau lihat John? Diam-diam Eran sudah mengatakan apa yang aku ingin katakan padamu."

Manik hazel milik Johnny seketika mendelik ke arah Ten dengan tatapan tajam, lalu mendengus dengan cepat. Dalam hitungan detik pria manis itu menyamakan posisinya dengan sang suami, lalu terkekeh sambil berjinjit.

"Aahhh! Mereka sangat manis, aku mau bawa mereka pulang."

"Tidak untuk sekarang."

"A-apa? Kenapa? Kau masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataanku?"

"Kau saja yang tidak mengerti dengan perkataanku barusan Ten. Ayo masuk, tehnya sudah siap."

.

.

.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku mau mengadopsi mereka berdua."

"Seingatku kau hanya bilang akan mengadopsi Ea."

"Tapi itu kan sebelum aku tahu kalau Ea punya adik. Lagipula kenapa kita harus memisahkan kakak beradik? Kita harus mengadopsi mereka berdua."

"Akan lebih baik kalau kita tidak mengadopsi mereka."

"Oh ayolah, apa masalahmu? Mereka itu manis, menggemaskan, dan sangat tampan."

"Itu dia masalahnya, mereka terlalu tampan. Kalau mereka sudah besar dan dikejar-kejar oleh banyak gadis, bukankah itu buruk?"

"Perkataanmu lebih buruk! Menyebalkan, aku mau pulang!"

"Kita sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sayang. Atau haruskah aku menurunkanmu di halte bus, dipinggir jalan atau di stasiun?"

"Kalau begitu lebih cepat! Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu."

"Kalau begitu lihat saja keluar jendela selama 40 menit."

Air muka Ten langsung berubah drastis setelah kata-kata menyebalkan itu terdengar di telinganya. Kepalanya seketika menghadap ke arah jendela dengan punggung yang bersandar di kursi mobil. Jangan khawatir, kemarahan Ten tidak akan lebih dari 24 jam. Sebentar lagi ia juga akan lupa dan bersikap seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Inilah alasan kenapa Johnny mau menikah dengan Ten. Karena istrinya itu tidak bisa marah berlama-lama dengan siapa pun.

* * *

Pintu kamar berderit seiring dengan kehadiran Jungwoo dengan senyuman simpul di sudut bibirnya. Beberapa anak sudah tidur, bahkan Eran, sang adik telah tertidur lebih dulu dibandingkan Ea yang nyatanya masih terjaga. Manik keduanya tak sengaja bersinggungan begitu Jungwoo membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat Ea tak sempat untuk berpura-pura tidur.

"Jangan marah Hyung , Ea masih belum mengantuk."

"Memang Ea tau darimana kalau Hyung mau marah? Dengar, Hyung kesini karena Hyung mau tanya beberapa hal dengan Ea. Boleh kan?"

"Eung.."

"Tapi kenapa Ea masih belum tidur?"

"Ea mau tidur dengan Ten Hyung lagi. Kenapa Ten Hyung tidak menginap? Padahal kemarin Ea yang menginap di rumah Ten Hyung."

Giliran ranjang tingkat yang berdecit setelah Jungwoo mengambil posisi duduk di samping tubuh bocah 5 tahun itu. Surai hitamnya di usap perlahan, lalu sebuah cubitan pelan diberikan Jungwoo pada bagian hidung Ea.

"Apa Ea lebih suka tinggal dengan Ten Hyung sekarang?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi Ea cuma rindu Ten Hyung. Johnjohn Hyung juga. Apa aku boleh ketemu dengan Hyungdeul?"

"Nanti ya, sekarang tinggal disini dulu. Eran jadi kesepian kalau Ea pergi."

"Kenapa tidak ajak Eran juga? Ayo Hyung, kita main kesana. Kita bisa menginap, mendengar cerita dan dibuatkan susu sama Johnjohn Hyung."

"Seru ya?"

"Seru! Makanya ayo kita main kesana."

"Lain kali ya, nanti Johnjohn Hyung yang akan menjemput Ea, bukan Jungwoo Hyung yang mengantar Ea."

"Kita naik mobilnya Johnjohn Hyung?"

"Benar."

"Dengan Eran juga kan?"

"Tentu saja. Jadi sekarang Ea tidur karena ini sudah malam. Memangnya Ea tidak lelah setelah perjalanan jauh?"

"Baiklah, Ea akan tidur. Tapi Jungwoo Hyung janji akan bawa Ea dan Eran ke rumah Johnjohn Hyung."

"Apa Jungwoo Hyung pernah ingkar janji? Tidurlah, Hyung akan matikan lampunya. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam Hyung."

Penerangan di dalam ruangan berukuran sedang itu seketika berganti dengan cahaya temaram dari lampu meja di dekat pintu. Selanjutnya pintu kamar resmi tertutup rapat, namun genggaman tangan Jungwoo masih tak bisa lepas dari handle pintu berwarna keemasan itu.

Suara helaan nafas muncul, diam-diam memejamkam matanya sesaat lalu mengambil langkah untuk menjauh dari posisinya semula.

.

.

"Besok aku akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam."

"Kenapa lama sekali? Apa pekerjaan di kantor sedang membludak?"

"Lumayan, tapi yang jelas aku ada pertemuan dengan calon investor dari Jepang. Jadi karena aku sedang ingat, lebih baik ku beritahu sekarang saja. Tidak masalah kan?"

Yang lebih kecil langsung mengerucutkan bibir, kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga wajah cantiknya berhadapan langsung dengan hidung dan bibir tebal sang suami.

"Kalau ada Ea pasti aku tidak akan kesepian."

"Bocah itu baru menginap sebentar dan kau sudah merasa kesepian? Rasanya aku mau bertukar tempat dengan Ea supaya bisa lebih diperhatikan. Aku juga butuh layanan, kau tahu?"

"Pffft, layanan apa? Apa maksudmu dilayani? Lain kali belajarlah bicara yang benar, baru protes."

"Tidak lucu."

"Memang."

"Sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun. Aku mau Ea dan Eran sebagai hadiah."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu? Mengadopsi anak itu tidak semudah mengambil nafas. Satu anak saja sudah sulit apalagi mau dua anak."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau menikah dengan seorang gadis. Kenapa mau saja menikahi seorang laki-laki."

"Jangan bahas masalah itu, hidup bersamamu jauh lebih baik sekalipun aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan bisa punya anak."

"Tapi Taeyong Hyung bisa."

"Kalau begitu menikahlah dengan Taeyong."

"Hyung!"

"Apa?"

Netra hazel itu kembali bersitatap langsung dengan manik legam milik Ten yang menatapnya tajam dengan kening mengernyit.

"Aku tidak mau menikahi Taeyong Hyung, tapi aku mau punya anak."

"Lalu haruskah kita membuat bayi? Kau punya tepung, gula, dan juga mixer? Ayo kita buat sekarang. Dengar, usia pernikahan kita bahkan belum menginjak setengah tahun, jadi kita belum bisa mengadopsi anak. Jadi, cobalah untuk mengerti. Sekarang tidurlah, aku sudah mengantuk."

"Tapi aku belum mengantuk."

"Mau bercinta denganku? Setelah itu kau pasti akan merasa lelah dan tertidur."

"Kalau kau bisa memberikan Ea dan Eran, aku tidak masalah."

"Lupakan, ayo tidur."

"Hyung!"

"Tidur."

"Johnjohn Hyung!"

"Tidur."

"Selamat malam."

* * *

 **February 26**

 **23:50 PM**

Sosok kecil itu masih berdiam diri di depan televisi sambil mengunyah _potato chips_. Suara televisi yang lumayan keras, setidaknya bisa terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru apartemen supaya tidak ada suara aneh yang menakuti Ten.

Acara tengah malam seperti biasa, sama membosankannya dengan lelucon yang dibuat Johnny sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu. Kaki kirinya terus bergoyang secara _random_ , perhatiannya terus tertuju ke arah layar televisi dengan mulut yang tak berhenti mengunyah.

"Ini sudah hampir jam 12 malam dan dia belum pulang? Kalau begitu bawa saja semua barang-barangmu ke kantor dan bangun sebuah tempat tinggal."

Ting tong!

"Bingo! Akhirnya kau pulang Seo Youngho."

Ting tong! Ting tong!

"Aku tidak akan buka pintunya! Tidur saja diluar!"

Ting tong!

"Ten, aku tahu kau sedang menonton televisi. Cepat buka pintunya!"

"Hissh, dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bicara dengan lembut. Aku datang!"

Pria pendek itu segera melompat dari atas sofa, lalu mempercepat langkahnya ke arah pintu. Wajah lelah Johnny terpampang jelas di layar _Intercom_. Penampilannya lumayan lusuh, tas kerja yang berada di tangan kanan dan dasi yang sedikit melonggar. Sudah biasa.

"Kau bawa hadiah ulang tahunku?"

"Ini sudah malam, besok saja ya. Cepat buka pintunya, aku mau buang air."

"Baiklah.."

Jemari lentik itu sempat menekan beberapa digit nomor hingga akhirnya pintu apartemen resmi terbuka dan menampakkan wajah asli Johnny.

"Aku pikir kau lupa jalan pulang."

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin mengusirku dari apartemen."

"Bukan aku, tapi—"

"Anak-anak, ayo temui Mommy baru kalian!"

"Apa? Anak-anak?"

"Hyungie annyeong!"

Tiba-tiba suara bising mulai masuk ke telinganya. Bersamaan dengan itu dua anak laki-laki yang cukup familiar itu langsung berlari dari luar dan memeluk kedua kaki Ten dengan cukup erat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka ada disini?"

"Ea kangen Ten Hyung. Kata Jungwoo Hyung, mulai sekarang Ea dan Eran tinggal dengan Hyungdeul."

"Tapi... Ini sudah malam? Kenapa mereka ada disini?"

"Bukankah tadi kau ingin hadiah? Sekarang Johnny sudah memberikan hadiahnya."

Suara lembut dari sosok wanita paruh baya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari tempat yang sama berhasil menarik atensi Ten. Semua orang terkecuali Ten tahu dengan apa yang terjadi. Kenyataannya si pria yang tengah berulang tahun itu merasa pusing, kakinya terasa lemas dan hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Aku berhasil mengadopsi Ea dan Eran atas nama _Daddy_ dan juga _Mommy_. Jika usia pernikahan kita sudah cukup, kita bisa mengubah berkasnya. Setidaknya Jungwoo bisa di andalkan."

" _Mom_.. Terima kasih."

"Aigoo, harusnya kalian bilang lebih awal, dengan begini semuanya bisa di urus lebih awal. Selamat ulang tahun, semoga puteraku selalu membahagiakanmu."

Air mata sudah menggenang, hampir saja jatuh jika saja Ten tak berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis di hari ulang tahunnya itu.

"Puteramu itu menyebalkan, dia bahkan terus menolak untuk mengadopsi anak."

"Itulah kenapa _Mommy_ selalu ingin memukul kepalanya. _Mommy_ tidak akan marah kalau kalian mengadopsi Ea dan Eran, mereka sangat tampan. Jika kau punya anak, _Mommy_ jamin wajah mereka tidak akan berbeda dengan wajah mereka."

"Tapi dimana _Daddy_? Aku tidak lihat?"

"Dia sudah pergi ke rumah."

"Sendirian? Kenapa tidak ikut dengan kalian? Lagipula _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ tidak bilang kalau kalian akan pulang ke Seoul."

"Tradisi ulang tahun. _Surprise_! Lain kali ajak Mama dan Papa mu ke Seoul. Mereka harus melihat anak-anak kan?"

"Kalian terus mengobrol, apa kau tidak mau berterima kasih pada suami mu ini?"

Wanita paruh baya itu terkekeh, kemudian membiarkan menantu manisnya itu untuk berbicara dengan putera semata wayang nya.

Pria itu menghambur ke pelukan Johnny, kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau menyebalkan, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu. _Thanks_ , ini ulang tahun pertama yang paling berkesan sebagai istrimu. Uuuhh _Daddy_ John! Sekarang kau harus panggil aku _Mommy_ di depan anak-anak."

"Lalu bagaimana saat dibelakang anak-anak?"

"Huh?"

Lantas Johnny menyeringai. Sebuah kecupan singkat berhasil di curi ketika Ten tengah sibuk menganalisis pertanyaan yang baru ia ajukan.

"Aku _Daddy_ mu, dan kau _baby boy_ ku."

" _Mommy_ tak mau mendengarnya lagi. Kau bisa mengotori pikiran anak-anak."

"Ayolah _Mom_ , ini adalah hal wajar."

"Kalian bisa bicarakan itu nanti, tapi apa kalian akan terus mengabaikan anak-anak?"

Perhatian Johnny seketika tertuju ke bawah, lebih tepatnya ke arah Ea dan Eran yang sibuk memperhatikan keduanya dengan kepala mendongak.

"Astaga, kalian tidak dengar perkataan Hyungdeul kan?"

Ea refleks menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Tapi _baby boy_ itu apa?"

Kali ini giliran Eran yang mengajukan pertanyaan yang berhasil membuat Johnny hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya ke lantai. Pria jangkung itu terlihat kalap, kemudian ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengusap surai hitam Eran dengan perlahan.

" _Baby boy_ itu artinya bayi laki-laki. Kalian bayi laki-laki kami. Paham kan?"

"Iya."

"Bagus. Sekarang panggil Johnjohn Hyung _Daddy_ , dan panggil Ten Hyung _Mommy_. Mengerti?"

"Eung! Itu artinya Ea dan Eran sudah punya orang tua kan?"

"Benar sekali. Mulai sekarang _Mommy_ akan mengurus kalian dengan baik. Nanti kita akan sering berkunjung ke panti. Kalian bisa main lagi dengan teman-teman. Sekarang pergilah ke kamar, ini sudah malam. Disana ada Halmeoni, nanti kalian tidur dengan Halmeoni."

"Baiklah."

"Ea ingat dimana kamar tidurnya kan?"

Bocah yang lebih tua segera mengangguk, lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan adiknya untuk ikut berlari ke kamar tamu seperti permintaan Ten barusan. Suasana di depan pintu mulai kembali tenang. Anak-anak sudah pergi ke kamar mereka, begitu juga dengan ibunya Johnny.

Sosok kecil itu tersenyum lebar, jelas berbanding terbalik dengan Johnny yang tengah menatapnya dengan alis bertautan.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau sudah katakan itu."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Ku pikir kau tidak akan setuju untuk mengadopsi Ea dan Eran."

"Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menuruti permintaanmu ini. Sepertinya kau sudah siap menjadi seorang ibu."

"Tentu saja, dengan begini aku duluan punya anak daripada Taeyong Hyung. Dia pasti akan terkejut."

"Ya."

"Tapi omong-omong Hyung.."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukannya tadi kau mau buang air?"

"Lupakan, itu hanya tipuan."

"Oh."

"Ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finish**

* * *

Garing krik krik krik :'v

But thanks yang mau baca ff gaje ini + ngasih review :')) makasih udah bisa menghargai karya orang lain. :')


End file.
